What's a Girl to do?
by AgeofLoneliness
Summary: Yet another story of the duo of Dante and Patty, only this time, Patty loses her memory of him. This will simply not suffice with the devil hunter. Something will have to be done. Slight AU. {DantexPatty}
1. Chapter 1

What's a Girl to Do?

**I've missed working on this pairing. So I decided to start this up. Enjoy.**

A woman burst through the door and slammed it closed behind her. She panted, breathing heavily as she leaned against the wood to catch her breath. She had to move quickly, find a way out from here.

The dark haired woman, the cut styled pixie, jumped as a bang emanated from the door, the mere force of it causing her to stumble forward. "Shit!" she cursed in a hiss. She placed herself against the door again. The pounds intensified with such vigor and continued on repeatedly.

Bang!

Bang!

BANG!

BANG!

Her heart began to race as her eyes, the color of the sky, frantically searched the area. It was dark but the stairwell at the far end was easy to spot. Anything was better than nothing. The beatings on the door continued and stopped suddenly. Something wasn't right.

The woman screamed as the door flew off its hinges. She toppled over to avoid being hit. With a groan she sat up, her eyes widening at the sight of a tall burly silhouette hidden by the darkness of the night. Oh great. Moving quickly to her feet, she bolted up the stairs heading into the nearest room, locking the door behind her.

Panting, she turned to glance at her surroundings. The moonlight peeking in through the window allowed enough light to see the room held furniture. The large cabinet sitting at the far end of the room scraped loudly as it moved across the hard wood floor, settling itself in front of the door, barricading it.

The woman stepped back, panting heavily. Using her power of telekinesis on large objects took more will than she had anticipated. Her heart pounded against her chest as heavy footsteps echoed. The steps suddenly stopped. A small whimper slipped past the woman's lips. She jumped at the loud pounds on the door.

A deafening roar sounded. Deciding it best to bolt, the woman turned and ran to the window, sliding it open. The door burst open as she climbed out. She screamed as a claw took hold of her ankle. Holding on to the window frame, she kicked. She was released after the fourth kick and fell back onto the roof. Panting, she stood and ran to the edge where she peered down, seeing the pavement._ Where the fuck are you? _ She thought suddenly.

An inhuman growl emanated behind her. Feeling her body tense, she turned to see a large, green eyed cloaked creature bearing a scythe. The creature screeched and threw the scythe toward her. She screamed and fell back, screaming louder as she free fell. Her screams were cut short as she hit the pavement. Her high resistance allowed her to stay conscious yet did nothing for the pain. With a groan she rolled to her side and placed a hand behind her head, feeling a wet sticky substance. Perfect, she was bleeding now. _Where the hell are you?! _Her mind screamed.

She gasped as the creature jumped down, landing swiftly, and stalked toward her, its scythe raised. In instinct, she felt around for a weapon of any type. The creature screeched as it brought down the scythe. Taking hold of a stick, she blocked the attack, grunting as she struggled against the creature.

More inhuman screeches and growls filled the night air as more cloaked creatures appeared in a cloud of smoke. The woman continued to struggle. Her vision began to blur and staying conscious seemed difficult.

The creatures stalked their way toward the girl, scythes ready. They screeched as bullets pierced through them. At the sound of gunshots, the woman raised her head to see another tall, brawny silhouette leap over her and the creature. It landed a few feet from her and shot the creature she was fighting off. Smoke clouded around her. "Let's rock!" the figure cried.

With the creature gone, the woman rolled onto her knees and panted. That was too close. Too close for her liking. The gunshots and screeches had diminished, lasting only seconds, before coming to a complete stop.

An intoxicating smell filled her nostrils. It was a mixture of… what was it… strawberries… and… masculinity. What was worse was the fact she could not get enough of it. She looked up at the sound of footsteps. The thud of heavy boots on the concrete came to stop mere inches before her. A large fingerless gloved hand presented itself, "You alright?" The voice was deep and smooth, soothing like a madman's lullaby.

Her senses and breathing regained, the woman stood up, completely ignoring the outstretched hand. She turned toward the handsome, pale, brawny, white silver haired demon hunter Dante, clad in his usual red and black trademark attire. Fuming, she punched the male straight across the face. Dante stumbled back from the unexpected hit, "What the hell Patty?!"

"You asshole! Do you know how close that was?! Where the hell were you?!" Patty reached up to her hair and removed the wig, revealing her long blond hair, now styled straight. It was a safe assumption to say Patty Lowell was a little girl no longer. She was a woman now; beautiful, tall and slender. Her body was flawless, tight with curves in all the right places.

"Where were you Dante?" Patty demanded. She was raging and had every right to. The slayer rubbed his sore jaw, pain pulsing through. "That was a little uncalled for wasn't it?" A sudden invisible force pushed him to the ground with a hard thud. "A little uncalled for?" Patty repeated, her voice rising. What was supposed to be a routine mission had almost killed her and he had the audacity to say she was overreacting?

Dante groaned, not of pain but of aggravation. He hated when she used her powers. Why did she have to be a descendent of magic and come through the rite of passage? "Look, I'm sorry" he said. "I just got a little caught up-" His explanation was cut short as he found himself being slammed against a tree. He shook his head to clear his vision.

"You got a little caught up? Oh, well if you were trying to score then that's okay!" Patty shouted, her voice flowing in sarcasm. She gave an irritated sigh. "You know, I wish you would stop thinking with the head between your legs just once!"

Glancing behind her, Dante's eyes widened. A demon had lingered. "Patty, turn around! Behind you!" His warning came too late. Patty grunted as a force from behind struck. Her head hit against the pavement with a sickening crack. Hearing her name called by the hunter was the final thing she heard as she lost consciousness.

Gasping, Patty awoke and sat bolt upright. She panted heavily. What a horrible creature to dream of; claws, teeth, rotting stench, rugged scaled body. Ugh, how horrid. Feeling a throbbing pain, her hand instinctively went to the back of her head surprised to feel it bandaged up. What had happened to her? Why did she feel like she had been hit by a truck?

Frightened, Patty began to hyperventilate. What had happened after work? Why was she aching and in pain? With a whimper she hurled out of bed, thankful to find herself fully clothed in her own attire, and not a stranger's or naked. Looking around, she found herself in a plain small room, furnished with only a bed and dresser. This wasn't her room. Where was she?

Her mind screamed at her to calm down and rationalize but how could she? Waking up in a strange place with no memory of the previous night was terrifying and quite hard to come down from. She stirred suddenly at the sounds of moaning and distinct creaking. What was that?

The moans intensified as she silently made her way across the room, her feet felt cold against the hard wood floor. With a creek, she opened the door, finding herself in a strange home. The walls were a dull brown. She walked to the stair rail and peered over seeing a desk, a jukebox, a single red couch, a pool table, a drum set, and a small refrigerator. Her mouth dropped at the sight of demonic items plastered all over the wall behind the desk. What kind of place was this? She jumped at a loud scream. What the hell? Oh this place was bad. She needed to get out quick. But what if the person who had screamed was hurt?

Filled with dread, she followed the scream, coming to a door opposite from whence she came. Swallowing, she gripped the knob and as silently as she could she turned it, opening the door.

"DANTE!"

Patty gasped at the sight of two people in an act of coitus. "Oh crap!" She placed her hand over her eyes and stumbled back, hitting the stair rail. She yelled as she fell back and groaned as she hit the floor. Dante gasped. No! He cursed as he slid off of the woman and rushed to put his pants on. He hadn't expected Patty to awaken anytime soon.

The young woman sat up and rushed to her feet as she heard shuffling noises from above. She ran as a voice called out for her and burst through the doors. Dante ran outside and groaned as the girl was nowhere in sight. "Fuck!" he cursed.


	2. Chapter 2

What's a Girl to Do?

**I've given this much thought and decided that I don't want to write this story anymore, at least not on my own. I've come up with something that I hope will be fun and decided that I want to write this fic with you guys. The way it'll work is, either via review or PM, you guys leave me your thoughts and ideas for what you want to see and I'll write it up. If you ask for credit you'll receive it. Doesn't that sound like it could be fun? If you take it into consideration, here's the newest chapter to read while you think about it. I really hope you guys contribute to this, I think it'll be loads of fun!**

~Chapter 2

"Dante!" Angela cried out, her vaginal walls tightening around the slayer's large thick member. Panting Dante thrusted harder and harder, pounding against her. The bed creaked immensely, the walls groaning.

The door to the Devil May Cry shop opened, greeting its young tenant with the sounds of copulation. Patty groaned, a heavy weight settling over her. _She was here. _Oh, of course she was here. For the past month she'd been here, every day. Why would today be any different? She was Dante's favorite girl after all, the closest he'd ever get to monogamy.

Rolling her eyes, the young blond gave a disgusted groan at the echoing moan. "Fucking Angela…" she muttered with a bitter tone. Oh how she loathed her! Hated her! It wasn't out of jealousy, no, no, no. It was merely because…. because… she was just… such a bitch. With a deep sigh, Patty shut the front door and crossed the floor of the shop, making her way to the top floor and toward her room, which unfortunately sat right next door to Dante.

A bead of sweat trailed down the slayer's face as he pummeled the woman beneath him. He groaned, signing he was close. His thrusts them fastened and hardened until he reached his peak where he moaned as he climaxed.

Going limp, he slid off of the woman and plopped down on the bed, sighing as he removed the used latex condom, tossing it away. Beside him, Angela let out a contended sigh as she fixed her short messy dark hair. She was sexy, her figure slender and voluptuous. Her skin was fair and smooth to the touch, her blue eyes glowed radiant with satisfaction.

"That was amazing" she said as she settled herself down next to the hunter, her pink pouty lips curling into a smile. She ran her hand down his rock hard pecks and trailed down and over his abs. With a soft chuckle she nipped at the male's ear, giving a moan.

The sound of a closing door had the devil hunter brushing the woman aside and instantly out of bed. "Patty's here." He slid on his boxers then reached for his leather pants, leaving the chaps in place on the floor. Angela gave an annoyed sigh, "Great, the brat's early."

Her eyes were on the male then, taking in the displeasured look flash across his face. Had her comment bothered him? She found herself becoming bitter at this. Why should it bother him? It was the truth after all, the kid was early. It shouldn't have caused a stir.

Angela then sat up, using the sheet to cover herself. "You know," she started, "I've been wondering something lately," she paused for effect, hoping to rise a curious reacting from him, or at least some sort of indication he was listening.

Dante said nothing in her regard as he buttoned and zipped up his pants. Angela grew angry. "Dante" she spoke with a stern tone, one she knew worked normally on men. The slayer merely sat upon his bed and slipped on his boots, infuriating the woman at his lack of response. "What? You're done with me, so now you're going to go fuck her?!"

The devil hunter stopped at the sudden comment and turned back to look at her. She was pouting. Shaking his head, he gave a scoff. "Why don't you just show yourself out?" He then stood and walked off. Angela was left in a state of shock, mouth agape, as the slayer left the room.

Approaching Patty's door, Dante knocked once and opened it afterwards. The young blond sat upon the windowsill, a cigarette in hand. The small room was littered with clothes and trash. The air was damp, hot and stuffy.

Patty turned to gaze upon the male as he entered, shutting off the stereo blasting rock music. Her eyes loomed over his shirtless form, taking in the rounded shoulders, muscular chiseled chest and perfect abs. A shudder of desire flowed through her. She quickly looked away. Damn him!

"How was school?" he questioned as he approached her all too casually. In quick action he snatched cigarette away and chucked it out of the open window. He hated when she sucked on cancer sticks. Drinking he would permit, with a limit of two, but never cigarettes.

Patty sighed deeply, clearly showing her disapproval of his actions. She gave a slight shake of the head as she hugged her legs. "School was school." Her voice was monotonous, almost distant. Dante set his gaze on her, taking in her beauty and long shapely legs protruding from the short shorts she wore. His icy eyes trailed up and over her small lithe body and vast bosoms trapped underneath a tight spaghetti strap blouse.

Where was the little girl whose favorite color was pink? Where was the bubbly, giddy, twelve year old? Where was the sweet thing that kept everything clean and made a hobby in decorating all a ghastly sight of cute?

Looking her over again, well, she was gone. And in her place was this attractive enticing sixteen year old girl who had styled her blond locks with black streaks. A teen that bore dark make up and wore provocative clothing. Oh yes, little Patty was gone.

Shaking himself from the gutter, Dante cleared his throat. His stare had lingered for too long, resulting in an uncomfortable awkward silence. "Really?" he spoke up, continuing on with the conversation. "Why did the school call then?"

The teen shrugged, avoiding the slayer's gaze. "Why are you skipping class?" the elder queried. Patty rolled her eyes, giving a small scoff. Keeping quiet, she looked out of the window, looking up to the blue sky.

Dante sighed at her silence. The action said she was ignoring him, which was another way in her telling him to leave. "Patty…" he started. "Don't, alright. Just don't." The teen interjected tersely, her voice hard as she grew unsettled. "Just leave me alone." She didn't want to do this with him, anyone but him. Him seeing her in this manner, acting like a child, she hated it. She didn't want him to scold her or treat her like one. But that was all she'd ever be to him, a child; a child burdening him with inconvenience.

"Patty-"

"I really don't want to hear it Dante, so spare me the lecture and leave me alone" she said, adding a sigh. She kept her gaze outside as it once again grew silent, painfully silent. Heavy thoughts filled the teens mind. If she continued to distance herself, perhaps it would hurt less and it'd be easier to leave. Why had she even come back?

She jumped from the sudden touch on her arm and turned to look at the slayer. His gaze was soft and sympathetic. "I'm not going to lecture you Patty." His voice was soft. "I'm not going to scold you. I'm not going to do anything." He spoke as if having read her mind. "You're old enough to know and understand what's right and wrong. I just want to talk."

Patty rolled her eyes, turning away without a word; such typical teenage behavior, annoying too. Teenagers no, not just teenagers, women in general. Why was it they were so complicated? They always seemed to want to talk and when the man actually wants to listen, they turn away.

Dante gave an internal sigh. Obviously he wasn't going to get anywhere with this approach. So, basking in the silence, he studied her, again. She most definitely wasn't the same twelve year old girl he had met so long ago. From the moment she had shown up at his doorstep a month ago, looking so angry and livid, he knew she was not the same person.

At first he believed her anger was just her way of rebelling, all teenagers treaded through that phase. Humans considered it normal. It wasn't until he started paying attention, that the slayer realized something, something important; Patty wasn't just angry, she was hurt, depressed. And like any teenager, she channeled her depression through rage.

As an idea of what might have been the cause, Dante gave a curt nod of understanding. That had to be it, it made perfect sense. He set his eyes back onto her. "Listen, Patty, I know you're probably still upset and no doubt hurt from your mom leaving you but-"

"Shut up!" she shouted, pushing him back in reaction. Dante stumbled back with a grunt. She stood up. "Stop pretending like you know everything and just leave me alone!" In a rush to leave, she pushed past the slayer to which the male took to grabbing hold on her arm. "Patty, wait, I didn't mean anything wrong by it" he spoke.

The blond tugged resulting in a struggle. "Get out!" Dante grunted as he held his grip. "No. I just want to talk-"

"Well someone's on the rag" a snark voice sounded. The struggle came to a stop as both Patty and Dante turned toward the door. Angela stood, leaning against the jam, wearing only the hunter's shirt. Her lips pulled into a smirk. "What's causing the drama now?"

Patty snatched herself free from the slayer's grasp. She picked up her sneakers and rushed out of her bedroom, pushing roughly past Angela. The woman grunted. "Rude much" she commented chuckling afterwards. "Patty, wait!" Dante called, sighing as he heard the door to the shop slam closed.

"Let her go" Angela spoke. "She's just throwing a tantrum. All she wants is attention." The slayer sent an icy glare her way. "I thought I told you to show yourself out." Muttering, he followed after Patty.

Awakening from the memory, Dante gave a sigh. Six years had passed since that day, yet he remembered it clearly. He had caught up to her, made amends and even taker her for ice cream. He had finally gotten her to talk and his hunch had been right; she had been hurt from her mother's abandonment and acting it out. He remembered holding her close as she cried. He had whispered sweet soothing reassurances, promised to never leave her. In the end it had all turned out for the best and they had grown closer than ever.

But, he looked to the photo of the two embraced in each others arms, it sat upon his desk next to the photo of his mother, and sighed, taking her for ice cream and talking until things were right again wouldn't be the case this time. Or so he reckoned.

Sitting up from his slouch position, the infamous devil hunter gave a groan of dread and worry. A day had passed and Patty was nowhere to be found. Was she alright? Was she safe? Where could she be that he wasn't able to find her?

The doors to the shop opened. Nero stepped inside, the coat of his blue trademark attire flowing behind him. Dante's eyes remained on the picture as he listened to the heavy sounding steps of the youngster, stopping as he reached the desk. "Nothing," was all he said. The elder slayer pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. The first place he had tried was her job, waitressing in the small diner alongside Cindy's daughter. The search had led to nothing; she had not made an appearance.

Nero had been sent to her university where again she had yet to show herself. Damn, why did she have to be so smart and avoid the two places he was sure to find her? He opened his eyes to gaze upon the younger slayer whose features had aged to fit his older form. "Did you check the dorms?"

Nero furrowed his brow, insulted. Did he think him stupid? "Again, nothing." He said. Dante gave a deep sigh. "Where the hell could she be?"

"We'll find her" Nero reassured. He was worried as well. Patty had become little sister to him. "She's smart. She's tough, hell she grew up around you." The elder slayer stood suddenly, placing a hand on Nero's shoulder. "Thanks kid. I'll take the next search." Slipping Ivory and Ebony into their holsters under his coat, he left.

**Well that's it for this chapter. So what do ya say, want to contribute to this story? I promise I won't bite. Lemme know your thoughts for this chapter, till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, long time no update. I know you've all probably thought I abandoned this story and are mad at me. You all have every right to be cuz the truth is, I kind of did. I didn't like where it was going so I didn't work on it. After a while though, I started to miss writing about Dante and Patty and interacting with you guys, so... I decided to re-write What's A Girl To Do with a slightly new story line. I've slowly been working on it and will publish the first chapter soon, so be on the lookout for that. So again, sorry I've been so inactive but I promise to come back! **


End file.
